Life Is a Live Part 2 (All Final Fantasy in One Story)
by Trisnu Kagami
Summary: Kisah lanjutan dari Life is a Live sebelumnya, kali ini Cloud lebih memikirkan cara bagaimana mendekati Tifa untuk dijadikan sebagai pasangan hidupnya...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Square-Enix**

 **Pairing : All Final Fantasy in One Story**

 **Judul Cerita : Life Is a Live Part. 2**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

" **Cerita setelah kejadian buruk yg menimpa 7th Heaven, kali ini kehidupan orang-orang 7th Heaven lebih nyaman dan tentram tanpa adanya Rufus & anak buahnya, Misteri kenapa Reeve ingin menemui Tifa akhirnya terbongkar dan Perasaan Cloud pada Tifa dimulai dari sini"**

Chapter 1 : Kuliah atau Bekerja kembali?

4 bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian buruk yang menimpa Tifa & orang-orang di 7th Heaven, kali ini 7th Heaven bertambah 1 orang yaitu Lightning. Ya, Lightning berencana keluar dari anggota YON yg dipimpin oleh Reeve, dan sekarang dia berusaha mencari tempat penginapan di daerah Midgar tapi nyatanya apa, Lightning tidak menemukan satu penginapan pun yg kosong. Dan akhirnya Lightning di usulkan oleh Reeve untuk tinggal di 7th Heaven.

Misteri kenapa Reeve ingin bertemu dengan Tifa karena Reeve ingin meminta maaf padanya, Reeve mengatakan kenyataannya pada Tifa bahwa Reeve adalah Keponakan Ayah Tifa. Tifa sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, Tifa sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Ayahnya mempunyai Keponakan, dan karena itulah kata-kata Reeve membuat Tifa setengah terkejut.

2 hari Lightning sudah tinggal di 7th Heaven, sekarang Lightning tidak terlalu canggung bicara pada Cloud karena sudah terbiasa, begitupun dengan yg lainnya. Banyak orang di 7th Heaven yg menyukai Lightning karena dia baik walaupun sedikit penyendiri dan cuek. Bahkan orang-orang di 7th Heaven sudah menganggap dia keluarga.

"Hmmm...keluarga, yah?" gumam Lightning di jendela kamarnya sambil tersenyum. "Semua orang disini menganggapku sebagai keluarga, aku merasa tidak enak jika aku tidak melakukan apa-apa disini"

Karena pendapat Lightning, Lightning pun turun ke lantai bawah berencana membersihkan meja dan gelas-gelas yg akan disediakan untuk pelanggan nanti. Setelah Lightning sampai di lantai bawah Lightning pun melihat Tifa yg sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas.

"Ada yg bisa aku bantu?" tanya Lightning pada Tifa

"Oh, ternyata kau Lightning, kau selalu saja bangun di pagi hari. Sepertinya kau orang yg sangat rajin yah?"

"Tidak juga, lagipula aku tidak enak tinggal disini jika aku tidak ikut bantu-bantu" jawab Lightning sambil mengambil gelas dan mengelapnya

"Hmmm, begitu.. ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi. Itu terserah padamu, lagipula orang-orang disini sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga, aku malah senang ada orang baru disini" kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Tifa" jawab Lightning membalas senyuman Tifa

...

Cloud mulai bangun dari tidurnya, dia segera merapikan tempat tidurnya dan mejanya. Kamar Cloud memang selalu berantakan setiap harinya, tapi Cloud tentu selalu merapikannya dengan teratur. Saat Cloud merapikan mejanya matanya langsung tertuju pada buku Loveless, tidak diragukan lagi pastinya Cloud langsung menaruh buku itu di rak. Dan tidak lupa jika Cloud ingin keluar kamar di pagi hari, dia pasti melihat fotonya bersama keluarganya saat pertama kali berada di 7th Heaven. Ya, foto itu adalah foto Cloud bersama Tifa, Marlene, dan Denzel.

Setelah merapikan kamarnya Cloud mulai keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah untuk mandi karena kamar Cloud tidak ada kamar mandinya.

"Tumben sekali pagi ini tidak ada alarm dari Tifa.." Cloud mulai bergumam

Benar juga, pagi ini Tifa tidak membangunkan orang-orang di 7th Heaven dengan alarm panci dan sendok sayurnya.

Cloud mulai turun ke lantai 1 dan saat ingin menuju kamar mandi di belakang dapur alias Bar Cloud melihat Lightning dan Tifa. Pembicaraan dimulai dari Tifa.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku sekarang selalu bangun pagi" Cloud menjawabnya

"..Kau tidak membangunkan yang lain dengan Alarm?" tanya Cloud

"Untuk sekarang itu tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin yg lainnya menikmati tidurnya" jawab Tifa simple

Mendengar jawaban itu Cloud meng-iyakannya saja dan langsung menuju ke belakang untuk mandi. Saat Cloud melewati Lightning wajah Lightning sedikit memerah karena malu. Ya, Lightning memang sudah terbiasa dengan Cloud, tapi jika berdekatan dengan Cloud Lightning merasa malu dan grogi walaupun tidak saling bertatapan.

Cloud sudah menghilang dari pandangan Tifa dan Lightning.

"Hmmp.. apa dia selalu bersikap begitu?" tanya Lightning tiba-tiba kepada Tifa

"Hmm? Maksudmu Cloud?"

"Ya, dia terlihat dingin"

"Dia memang begitu, tapi dia orang yang baik yg pernah aku kenal" jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah

"Begitu.."

...

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 9 pagi, dan hari ini Bar mulai penuh oleh pelanggan, Tifa , Yuffie, Marlene, Sora dan tentunya Lightning mulai sibuk melayani pelanggan. Meracik minuman adalah pekerjaan Tifa, Marlene menunggu pesanan di telepon, Yuffie dan Sora melayani pelanggan jika ada yg memesan, dan Lightning mencuci gelas yg sudah dipakai oleh pelanggan.

Itulah kesibukan mereka setelah Bar dibuka kembali, Saat ini orang-orang di 7th Heaven mulai bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri demi mencari uang. Sekarang Vincent pun mulai bekerja di salah satu Penginapan di Sektor 8, dan tentunya dia menjadi salah satu yg melayani pengunjung sekaligus membersihkan ruangan.

Barret bekerja seperti biasa di kantornya, Denzel sekarang mulai bekerja di Cafe dekat Midgar, dia menjadi pelayan. Sebenarnya Tifa tadinya tidak setuju jika Denzel bekerja di luar, tapi Denzel tetap keras kepala dan tidak mau membebani Tifa di 7th Heaven. Makanya Denzel bekerja sendiri, tempat kerja Denzel tidak jauh dari 7th Heaven.

Dan untuk Cloud, dia... masih belum mempunyai pekerjaan karena dia sudah berhenti menjadi Kurir. Tapi kali ini Cloud sudah mempunyai fikiran untuk ke depannya. Kemarin Cloud pergi keluar untuk membeli salah satu makanan kecil di Supermarket, dan secara tidak sengaja ada orang yg memberikan selembaran Brosur Universitas. Universitas itu bernama Universitas Midgar Zolom. Tapi di balik itu Cloud juga ingin bekerja, dan tentunya dia penasaran dengan yg namanya Kuliah.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03.00 sore, Cloud yg tadinya diam dikamar mulai ikut membantu Bar melayani pelanggan dan membantu Tifa membersihkan gelas yg kotor.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu Cloud?" tanya Tifa di sebelah Cloud yg sedang mengelap gelas.

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam

"Cloud, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu" Tifa mulai bersikeras

Saat Cloud ingin menjawab dan menceritakannya tiba-tiba saja Tifa dipanggil oleh Lightning di meja pelanggan Nomer 7 "Tifa, 3 gelas Black Label di meja nomer 7!"

Dan tentu saja Tifa mulai bereaksi dan menjawab "Mohon tunggu sebentar" sambil memasang senyum indahnya itu.

Tifa mulai membalikan tubuhnya lagi kepada Cloud dan berkata "Ingat, jika pekerjaan disini sudah selesai kau harus menceritakan pdaku apa yg sedang kau pikirkan, Ok"

Cloud hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

...

Sore sudah berlalu, dan sekarang Bar tutup lebih cepat. Jam 6 Bar sudah tutup dan orang yg bekerja disini mulai merapikan bangku, meja dan lain-lain. Cloud sedang mengelap meja yg kotor bekas orang-orang minum tadi pagi dan siang. Tifa yg sedang mencuci piring sekarang sudah selesai dan dia langsung menghampiri Cloud yg sedang mengelap meja.

Saat itu orang-orang yg bekerja di Bar ada di dapur untuk merapikan meja Bartender, Yuffie dan Lightning. Sora sudah beristirahat di kamarnya dan mungkin sudah tidur.

"Jadi, ceritakanlah" kata Tifa mendekati Cloud

"...Ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang penting tidak penting, tapi apa benar kau akan mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja, aku mulai penasaran"

"Kau tahu, aku juga ingin mendapat pekerjaan.. tapi pemikiranku berubah saat melihat Brosur ini" Kata Cloud sambil menunjukan selebaran Brosur Universitas kepada Tifa

Melihat selebaran itu Tifa langsung merasa senang, "Wow Cloud! Kau dapat brosur itu darimana? Bisa aku lihat?"

Sebenarnya Tifa sangat ingin kuliah dari pada bekerja, mungkin karena Tifa sudah merasa lelah dia ingin pergi kuliah dan melatih otaknya sedikit untuk belajar.

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti? Aku hanya butuh saranmu, menurutmu apa aku cocok untuk kuliah atau bekerja?" tanya Cloud sekaligus meminta saran pada Tifa

"Soal itu.. kenapa kau tidak kuliah bersamaku!?" saran pertama Tifa pada Cloud, wajah Tifa mulai memerah malu "Tentu saja kau bisa sambil bekerja Cloud, bayaran kuliahnya tidak begitu mahal"

"..." Cloud mulai diam dan berpikir

"Mau ya!? Ya ya ya!?" tanya Tifa senang sambil wajahnya memerah

"Hmmp.. bagaimana yah, aku malu jika aku kuliah" jawab Cloud ragu

"Kau tidak perlu malu Cloud, aku tahu kau orang yg sulit bersosialisasi.. tapi setidaknya kau ikutlah denganku" saran kedua Tifa pada Cloud

Cloud mulai terdiam lagi dan berfikir.

"..Jika kau kuliah, siapa yg akan meracik minuman disini?" kata Lightning tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Tifa

"Soal itu.. benar juga" jawab Tifa sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan ikut denganmu kuliah, Tifa" kata Cloud yakin

"Hah? Tapi jika aku kuliah siapa yg meracik minuman di Bar?" tanya Tifa

"Pekerjaan itu serahkan saja padaku dan Lightning, tenang saja. Aku sudah membaca resep-resep enak di Internet!" jawab Yuffie meyakinkan Tifa

Mendengar itu Tifapun sedikit setuju, tapi Tifa sangat ingin kuliah bersama Cloud. Dia ingin berdua dengan Cloud, dan tentunya mencari pendidikan yg lebih di luar sana.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah, aku akan Kuliah" kata Tifa tersenyum melihat Cloud

"T-Tunggu dulu! Jika kau kuliah-" perkataan Lightning dipotong oleh Yuffie

"Tenang saja Light, ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Sebenarnya Lightning sedikit keberatan dengan pendapat Yuffie, apalagi Cloud akan jauh dari pandangan Lightning, Lightning menyukai Cloud, tentu saja. Lightning jatuh cinta pada Cloud pada pandangan pertama saat di Good Pizza. Lightning bersikeras tidak menyetujui Cloud kuliah.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau Cloud kuliah" kata Lightning

"...Kenapa?" tanya Cloud

"Karena...karena..." Lightning mulai grogi menjawabnya

"Aku mengerti Lightning, kau berfikir Bar nantinya akan berantakan jika tidak ada aku kan?" tanya Tifa

"T-Tidak, bukan itu maksudm-... sudahlah, baiklah aku mengerti" Lightning mulai meng-iyakan saja.

"Maaf jika aku membawa keributan, aku akan berusaha menjaga Bar dengan baik" Lightning mulai meyetujuinya, karena dia merasa tidak ada gunanya memaksa. Apalagi Lightning adalah orang baru du 7th Heaven.

...

Keesokan harinya pukul 08.00, Tifa seperti biasa membuka Bar dan bekerja, orang-orang lain pun begitu, Tifa dan Cloud mulai berencana untuk mendaftar di Universitas Midgar Zolom besok.

"Kita mau berangkat jam berapa besok?" tanya Tifa pada Cloud di meja bartendernya

"Terserah padamu" jawab Cloud

"Entah mengapa Cloud, aku tidak sabar menunggu dimana kita Kuliah bersama" kata Tifa tersenyum memasang wajah merah karena malu.

"Tifa..." wajah Cloud juga mulai memerah karena sudah membayangkan jika Kuliah nanti bersama Tifa

 **Oke saya akhiri dulu chapter 1 ini yah. Maaf jika ada kesalah pahaman dalam kata-kata atau penulisan :D**

 **Fic ini bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Tolong pendapatnya di Review yah ;) aku butuh saran dan Review dari kalian sang pembaca! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagami Update lagi nih, kali ini Kagami update Chapter 2, sebelumnya maaf buat yg Review di Chapter 1 sebelumnya yg meminta Denzel dan Marlene sekolah dan Cloud Tifa tetap bekerja seperti dulu. Karena ini adalah Fic Imajinasi saya, otomatis saya langsung menulis Ficnya sesuai Imajinasi saya sendiri, TAPI buat yg pertama yg review di Chapter 1 liat saja nanti OK**

**Karena Fic ini bisa sampai Chapter 10 atau mungkin lebih.**

Chapter 2 : Suasana Kampus!

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cloud Strife" Kata Cloud memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badannya

Hari ini Cloud sudah resmi masuk dan menjadi Mahasiswa di Universitas Midgar Zolom, sama halnya Tifa. Cloud sangat malu dan gugup dihadapan banyak orang, apalagi orang yang memperhatikan wajahnya. Di kampus ini Cloud mengambil jurusan Design Communication Visual, keahlian dibidang teknik Design mau itu Design barang atau Design untuk cetakan, Fotographer, dan menggambar. Sebenarnya Cloud tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Design, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pilihan untuk mengambil jurusan tidak ada yg sesuai dengan kemampuan Cloud.

"Strife, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong di belakang" kata Dosen

Cloud menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke belakang untuk duduk di bangku yg ditujunkan oleh Dosen tadi, Cloud duduk dan diam. Banyak yg memperhatikan Cloud di kelas, Cloud tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dirinya saja yg dipandang. Padahal semua Mahasiswa/i disini semuanya baru.

"Hey, sepertinya kau akan menjadi populer" kata seorang gadis disebelah Cloud

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam dan melirik ke sebelahnya 'Perempuan' pikir Cloud

"Hmmm.. aku sudah tahu bagaimana sifatmu, kau pria yang dingin dan cuek, tapi kau cukup keren" kata seorang Gadis yang sama

Gadis itu selalu saja mengoceh pada Cloud, sampai Cloud merasa sudah tidak nyaman dengan suasananya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Cloud mulai kesal

"Hmpt, maaf.. aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu" jawab Gadis itu

"Bukankah tadi semua orang disini sudah memperkenalkan dirinya" kata Cloud

"Itu benar, tapi kau pasti tidak ingat namaku." Kata Gadis itu memasang wajah kesal

Cloud tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba kesal, yang pasti Cloud juga tahu kalau dirinya tidak mengetahui nama gadis itu walaupun tadi sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Cloud dan berkata

"Sekali lagi perkenalkan, namaku Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly" kata Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya

Cloud menjabat tangannya dan membalas "Cloud Strife".

Rinoa adalah gadis yang mempunya paras cantik, rambut hitam panjang, Bola mata yg hitam dan dia selalu memakai baju berwarna biru karena itu baju Favoritnya.

...

Di kelas Tifa, Tifa sudah mempunyai banyak teman mau itu teman perempuan atau laki-laki. Tifa merasa senang karena impian kecilnya itu adalah Kuliah, apalagi bersama Cloud. Tifa tidak 1 kelas dengan Cloud karena berbeda bidang. Tifa mengambil jurusan Accounting.

Susasana kelas sama seperti suasana kampus seperti biasanya, menjalankan pembelajaran. Dan sekarang waktunya jam Istirahat. Tifa menuju ke kelas Cloud dan menemui Cloud, disana mereka berdua mengobrol di Kelas layaknya mahasiswa biasa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tifa

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Seperti yg kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu suka. Aku malah merindukan pekerjaan Kurirku" jawab Cloud

"...Begitu ya, mau bagaimana lagi itu terserah pdamu Cloud" kata Tifa menundukan kepalanya merasa sedikit kecewa

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak akan lama di sini.. aku merasa... tidak nyaman dengan suasana kampus"

"Ya aku mengerti Cloud, setidaknya kau sudah tahu bagaimana Universitas itu" kata Tifa tersenyum kecil ke arah Cloud

Cloud mulai menyesal, Cloud tahu ini adalah salahnya ikut Tifa kuliah, tapi dibalik itu Cloud juga ingin tahu apa itu Kampus dan bagaimana suasananya. Dan Cloud mulai berpikir sebenarnya jika dia tetap kuliah disini mungkin dia bisa lebih dekat pada Tifa dan menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak diragukan lagi Cloud menyukai Tifa dari dia kecil di Nibelhiem.

"Sepulang kuliah, temui aku di Taman belakang kampus" kata Cloud secara tiba-tiba

Tifa merasa bingung Cloud bicara seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin saja Cloud ingin mengatakan hal tentang kuliahnya atau apalah. Maka dari itu Tifa berkata "...Baiklah aku akan kesana"

...

Waktu sudah hampir malam, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.30 sore. Cloud yang tadinya duduk di kursi Taman belakang Kampus sekarang mulai membaca Buku Loveless sambil bersandar di bawah Pohon. Saat Cloud tengah membaca Bukunya tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilnya.

"Cloud.."

Cloud menoleh pada orang itu, Cloud tidak mengenalnya.. mungkin saja Cloud lupa karena kalian tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Cloud. Itu benar, Cloud mungkin saja lupa dengan namanya dan wajahnya padahal orang itu adalah Mahasiswa baru juga di Universitas ini.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Cloud basa basi

"Hmm tidak juga, tapi aku dengar kau sudah kenal kekasihku, dia satu kelas denganmu kan?" tanya seseorang itu

"Maaf, sepertinya aku lupa" jawab Cloud datar sambil melanjutkan baca bukunya

"Dia lupa? Yg benar saja..." kata orang itu dalam hati

"Kekasihku, yg memakai baju Biru berambut hitam panjang.. apa kau lupa?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"..." Cloud tidak menjawab dan meneruskan membaca

"Orang ini keras kepala" kata orang itu dalam hati.

Saat orang itu ingin pergi dan membalikan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja matanya melihat seorang wanita cantik, tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah Tifa. Tifa yg sedang berjalan ke arahnya 'melainkan ke arah Cloud' juga melihatnya.

"Loh, kau kan.." kata Tifa

"Ya, ini aku, orang yg satu kelas denganmu"

"Ya aku tahu, jadi.. apa yang kau lakukan disini, Seifer?" tanya Tifa

Seifer adalah pria yg bertubuh cukup Gentlemen, dia mempunyai raut wajah yg bisa dibilang cukup seram, orang itu berambut pirang pendek dan memakai baju Putih panjang. Itulah Seifer Almashy.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya numpang lewat tadi. Dan secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu Cloud" kata Seifer menggarukan kepalanya spt orang bodoh

"Begitu.."

"Sepertinya kalian berdua ada keperluan, jadi aku pergi dulu" kata Seifer mulai berjalan pergi sambil mengantongi tangannya ke saku celana

Seifer sudah tidak ada dihadapan Tifa dan Cloud, Cloud dari tadi sedang membaca buku Lovelessnya, Cloud juga pastinya tahu kalau dari tadi Tifa sudah datang. Jadi pembicaraan dimulai dari Cloud.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Cloud sambil menutup Bukunya itu, wajahnya menunduk saat menanyakan hal itu pada Tifa

"Belum, aku hanya makan Hot Dog di kantin jam 10 tadi" jawab Tifa

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, ayo kita pergi makan" kata Cloud sambil berdiri

"Kau yakin? Kenapa tidak dirumah saja? Lagipula kita tinggal pulang ke rumah"

"Hmmmm.. memang benar, tapi kesannya berbeda jika makan berduaan dibandingkan sekeluarga"

"Jadi kau ingin makan berdua denganku?" tanya Tifa mulai memerah

"Hmmmm.. ya, berdua saja" jawab Cloud mulai membuang muka karena malu

"Baik, kalau begitu ayo!" kata Tifa sambil menarik lengan Cloud

Sebenarnya perasaan Tifa pada Cloud sama sekali tidak berubah, pastinya! Tifa mengambil kesempatan ini hanya ingin berduaan dengan Cloud. Jika tidak dilakukan kapan lagi? Itulah pemifikiran simple Tifa.

"Kita benar mau makan bersama?" tanya Cloud

Tifa yg masih menarik lengan Cloud menjawabnya "Kau ini aneh, kau yg mengajakku kenapa jadi kau yg ragu?"

Wajah Tifa merah tidak padam-padam, dibalik itu juga Tifa merasa senang sekali, bibirnya yg manis tersenyum dan hatinya berdegup dengan kencang. Wajah Cloud juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tifa, wajahnya merah padam.

Lengan Cloud yg tadinya ditarik sekarang sudah kosong tidak ada lengan Tifa. Mereka berdua berjalan di sisi trotoar untuk mencari Restoran yg nyaman, saat Tifa dan Cloud berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Tifa merasa ada yg aneh di tangannya.

Tifa menoleh ke arah lengannya dan Tifa disitu wajahnya mulai merah lagi dan degupan hatinya bertambah kencang, karena.. tangan Cloud menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

 **Ok, saya akhiri dulu Chapter ke-2 ini, jika ada kesalah pahaman kata atau penulisannya silahkan review di komentar. Jika cerita jelek ataupun bagus tolong Review yah, saya juga butuh Review dari kalian karena saya bukan penulis handal, hehehehe ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, saya akhiri dulu Chapter ke-2 ini, jika ada kesalah pahaman kata atau penulisannya silahkan review di komentar. Jika cerita jelek ataupun bagus tolong Review yah, saya juga butuh Review dari kalian karena saya bukan penulis handal, hehehehe ;)**

 **Yosha! Kali ini Kagami update nih, maaf yah kalo updatenya agak lama dikarenakan sibuk hehehe...**

Chapter 3 : Akhirnya kutahu

Di sisi trotoar, Tifa dan Cloud yg sedang mencari Restoran untuk makan tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan melihat tangannya masing-masing. Tangan Cloud sedang menggenggam lengan Tifa.

"Anu- Maaf" kata Cloud tiba-tiba melepas genggamannya itu dengan muka memerah

"...Umm ya, tidak masalah" jawab Tifa wajahnya memerah juga

Beberapa detik mereka berdua diam tanpa berkata apa-apa dan kemudian pembicaraan dimulai dari Tifa.

"Anu, jadi kita mau makan dimana?"

"Soal itu, tidak mungkin juga kita makan di Good Pizza, jadi kita makan disana saja" jawab Cloud sambil menunjukan jarinya ke arah sebrang jalan

Restoran itu bernama Heavenly Blue, Restoran yg khusus menyajikan makanan-makanan yg unik seperti Mie dicampur dengan Saus stroberi dll.

"Bagaimana, kau tertarik?" tanya Cloud

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak, ayo" jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum

Di dalam Restoran Tifa dan Cloud dilayani oleh seorang pelayan yg menunjukan Arah meja makan khusus pasangan, Cloud dan Tifa tentu saja tidak ada pilihan lain untuk menolak karena semua meja sudah banyak yg mem-booking.

"Silahkan" kata Pelayan mengelap meja dan kursi untuk Tifa dan Cloud, "Ini daftar menunya, silahkan pilih"

"Terima Kasih" jawab Tifa mengambil daftar menu dari seorang pelayan, "Aku ingin memesan Sandwich saus Tiram dan minumannya Cappucino Latte"

"Baik, akan ku catat" jawab pelayan itu

"Hey Cloud, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Tifa menyerahkan daftar menu pada Cloud

"...Hamburger biasa dan Kopi susu" Cloud memesan

"Terima kasih" jawab pelayan

"Kau memesan makanan itu? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba makanan yg belum pernah kau makan Cloud?" tanya Tifa

"Aku tidak suka dengan makanan yg aneh-aneh" jawab Cloud datar

Tidak menunggu lama sampai 15 menit, pesanan sudah diantar oleh pelayan ke Meja Cloud dan Tifa. Disana mereka memakan makanan yg sudah mereka pesan dan mengobrol seperti biasanya.

Di 7th Heaven tepatnya di Bar, kali ini Bar tutup lebih awal karena tidak ada nya Tifa. Yuffie, Lightning, Sora, dan Marlene sedikit kewalahan melayani pelanggan. Bar tutup lebih awal juga karena Tifa yg mau, Tifa sudah tahu mereka tidak akan kuat jika melayani pelanggan sampai larut malam. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam.

"Huaaaaa aku lelah, ternyata membuat minuman tidak mudah yah" kata Yuffie menyenderkan tubuhnya di Sofa

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pekerjaanmu yg membuat minuman, yg penting aku mau pergi tidur" jawab Sora berjalan lesu menuju lantai atas –ke kamarnya-

"Ya ya" kata Yuffie sebal "Oh iya, Marlene, kau cepatlah tidur, sekarang sudah malam"

"Tidak, aku ingin bertemu Tifa dan Cloud dulu, baru aku ingin tidur" kata Marlene bersikeras

"Tidak baik seorang anak kecil tidur malam-malam, Marlene" tiba-tiba saja Lightning menghampiri Marlene dan mengelus rambutnya

"Tapii... Lightning" jawab Marlene murung "Ooh.. baiklah"

"Anak baik" kata Lightning tersenyum pada Marlene

Marlene pun segera pergi ke lantai atas untuk tidur, tentu saja ada Denzel juga. Denzel pulang bekerja tidak larut malam, dia pulang jam 5 atau 6 sore (Waktu yg sangat lama bagi anak kecil).

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8. 00 malam, orang-orang di 7th Heaven sudah tidur kecuali orang yg belum pulang. Lightning yg sudah bosan menunggu Cloud di lantai bawah sekarang beranjak ke lantai atas menuju ke kamarnya dengan niat membaca buku, tidak lama kemudian sebelum Lightning menuju tangga ke lantai atas tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka dan Lightning langsung bereaksi "Cloud, kau sudah pul-"

Lightning sangat berharap bahwa yg pulang itu Cloud, tapi ternyat bukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vincent yg membuka Sweaternya lalu menggantungnya di gantungan

"T-Tidak"

Vincent langsung pergi dari hadapan Lightning dan langsung ke lantai atas untuk beristirahat.

Dikamar Lightning, Lightning sudah mulai khawatir karena Cloud dan Tifa belum juga pulang, padahal waktu sudah larut.

"Kemana mereka pergi, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam" kata Lightning melihat keluar lewat jendela kamarnya

Tak lama kemudian pintu depan tebuka, tentu saja Lightning tau ada orang yg masuk karena Pintu depan dipakai lonceng tanda adanya orang yg masuk atau keluar.

"Itu pasti Cloud" kata Lightning

...

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Cloud" kata Tifa tersenyum

"Y-Ya, aku juga"

Cloud dan Tifa tiba-tiba saja saling bertatapan, mata mereka saling melihat, Tifa yg melihat mata Cloud tidak bisa berkedip karena keindahan matanya itu. Sebaliknya bagi Cloud, Cloud yg melihat mata Tifa yg Cokelat sampai-sampai Cloud tidak bisa berkedip karena keindahannya. Situasi saat itu mereka berdua berada di depan pintu Bar (lantai bawah).

Cloud yg melihat mata Tifa tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada tubuh indah Tifa lalu pandangannya pindah lagi ke Bibir mungil Tifa. Cloud mendekati wajahnya ke arah wajah Tifa, tidak tahu kenapa Tifa juga mengikuti gerakan wajah Cloud dan mendekati wajah Cloud.

Bibir mereka saling berdekatan dan semakin dekat, jantung mereka berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Dan saat bibir mereka hampir menempel satu sama lain tiba-tiba saja Tifa mundur sedikit kebelakang, Tifa sadar bahwa dirinya akan berciuman dengan Cloud. Tapi dipikirannya Tifa masih belum siap apalagi diantara Tifa dan Cloud masih belum menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Tapi entah kenapa kejadian yg mungkin tidak sengaja ini membuat Tifa yakin bahwa Cloud menyimpan perasaan pada dirinya.

"Anu! Sepertinya orang-orang sudah pada tidur yah..." kata Tifa spontan kaget karena hal yg tidak disangka-sangka

Sama halnya Cloud, Cloud juga kaget kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja ingin mencium Tifa. Cloud hanya berkata "Uh, sepertinya begitu.. Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak k-k-keberatan, Cloud" jawab Tifa wajahnya memerah

"Huh?"

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu.. aku lelah, selamat malam Cloud" kata Tifa beranjak ke lantai atas

Saat Tifa sampai ditangga menuju lantai atas, dia bertemu Lightning yg menuju lantai bawah.

"Oh Lightning, kau belum tidur?" tanya Tifa

"Aku baru saja ingin menyambut kalian pulang" jawab Lightning

"Oh begitu, terima kasih" kata Tifa tersenyum

Tifa pun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan niat ingin mandi dan beristirahat, Tifa sangat senang dan bahagia karena hari ini dia bisa seharian bersama Cloud berdua.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga" kata Lightning kepada Cloud

"...Ya, dan sekarang aku ingin mandi" jawab Cloud berjalan menuju ke lantai atas

Saat Cloud melewati Lightning Lightning berkata "T-Tunggu"

"Apa..apa kau seharian dengannya?" tanya Lightning

"Huh? Dengan siapa?" tanya Cloud balik

"Tifa, maksudku.. apa kau dulu memang selalu bersamanya?" tanya Lightning menunduk

"Ya, aku dan Tifa adalah teman kecil, kami kenal saat umur 6 tahun mungkin" jawab Cloud "Sudah kuberitahu, jadi aku akan pergi"

Cloud pun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan niat mengambil handuk dan mandi di lantai bawah.

Lightning yg sudah tau jawabannya hanya berkata "Teman kecil ya, pantas saja Tifa menyukainya"

Entah kenapa perasaan Lightning sakit, mungkin sakit hati mendengar ucapan itu dari Cloud. Rasanya Lightning ingin menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan hati Cloud.

 **Sekian dari Chapter ini, jika ada kesalahan pada pengetikan atau mungkin ceritanya jelek atau bagus silahkan Review saja, Makasih**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai sang pembaca!** **Kagami balik lagi nih untuk mengupdate Chapter 4 cerita ini, maaf soal Update yg lama. Soalnya banyak kerjaan yg harus di lakukan hehe.**

 **Oke langsung aja yah..**

 **Chapter 4 : Cinta Tifa**

Cloud yang tengah berbaring dikamarnya terjatuh sakit, hari ini dia tidak masuk kuliah, bukan karena alasan malas atau malu tapi dia benar-benar jatuh sakit. Cloud demam, itulah penyakit yg Cloud derita hari ini, Panasnya sangat tinggi dan obat-obatan yg diberikan oleh Tifa tergeletak tidak rapi di mejanya.

7th Heaven sekarang sepi, Bar untuk sementara tutup dikarenakan Yuffie dan Sora pulang ke kampung halamannya. Jadi yg tinggal di 7th Heaven hanya ada Marlene, Denzel, Cloud, Tifa, Lightning, Vincent dan Barret. Barret seperti biasa dia kerja lembur dan jarang sekali pulang kerumah.

"Tok-tok-tok.. Cloud, aku bawakan sarapan untukmu" kata suara perempuan di balik pintu kamarnya Cloud

"...Masuk" jawab Cloud terbaring lemas di ranjangnya

Pintu pun terbuka dan orang itu mulai masuk ke kamarnya dan berkata "Ayo makanlah, dan cepat minum obatnya"

Cloud pun membalikan tubuhnya ke arah perempuan itu, Cloud hanya berkata "Ternyata kau, Lightning"

Lightning pun menyimpan sarapan untuk Cloud di meja yg bergeletak obat-obatan, "Ya ampun, kau jorok sekali.. Seharusnya kau merapikan obatmu agar tidak tumpah kemana-mana"

"Maaf" kata Cloud datar

Lightning mulai duduk di ranjang Cloud, Lightning mulai mengoceh tentang kepribadian buruk Cloud di kamarnya termasuk jangan manja walaupun sedang sakit. Perhatian Lightning terhadap Cloud semakin kuat meskipun awalnya Lightning sudah menyerah mengambil hati Cloud untuknya.

"Hmm, Lightning" Cloud memanggilnya saat Lightning hendak keluar kamarnya

"Ya? Apa ada yg bisa aku bantu lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau sangat baik padaku"

"Ya" jawab Lightning tersenyum manis pada Cloud

Lightning sudah tidak ada dihadapan Cloud dan dia mulai turun ke dapur untuk bersih-bersih rumah, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi. Pekerjaan Tifa yg dulunya belanja di Pasar kali ini digantikan oleh Lightning, karena Tifa sudah mulai kuliah dan sedikit sibuk dengan pelajarannya. Lightning juga sudah memutuskan untuk membantu orang-orang di 7th Heaven sejak awal dia menginjakan kakinya di 7th Heaven.

Siang sampai sore Marlene dan Lightning sangat memperhatikan Cloud yg sedang sakit dengan cara memberinya minum dan membawakan makanan. Barretpun mulai menelpon-nelpon Cloud karena khawatir.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4.30 sore, Lightning berada di kamar Cloud.

"Cloud, kau menyukai Tifa, yah?" tanya Lightning

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" jawab Cloud mukanya memerah

"Aku lihat kalian sangat akrab, sudah jelas terlihat dari kelakuan Tifa kepadamu, dia sangat baik dan perhatian padamu dan sepertinya Tifa menyukaimu" kata Lightning

"Aku tidak tahu apa yg kau bicarakan, Sikap Tifa memang begitu"

"Tidak, aku yakin kalau Tifa benar-benar cinta padamu Cloud. Dia adalah teman kecilmu"

"Apa teman kecil harus jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecilnya juga, tidak kan?"

Lightning mulai diam beberapa detik tidak menjawab, suasana itu membuat perasaan Lightning sakit, Lightning tahu bahwa tindakan yg dia lakukan bisa dibilang bodoh karena Lightning menyukai Cloud, tapi dia yg mulai pembicaraan mengenai cinta Tifa dan Cloud.

"Hmpt, ya sudah kalau begitu, aku hanya memberitahumu saja kalau Tifa itu sudah suka padamu sejak lama" kata Lightning membangunkan tubuhnya

Coloud hanya diam menatap jendela tepatnya menunggu Tifa pulang.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus meminum obatnya. Sebentar lagi Tifa pulang, kau pasti membutuhkannya kan" kata Lightning keluar dari kamar Cloud

Cloud yg menatap jendela kamarnya berharap bisa melihat Tifa diluar sana, tapi nyatanya tidak. Jam sudah menunjuk ke pukul 06.00 sore, Cloud mulai tertidur, demamnya sudah sedikit membaik karena dia sudah meminum obatnya sebelum tidur.

"..."

"Krek~krek~" suara plastik seperti sedang dirapikan

Cloud terbangun dan melirik ke arah meja dimana obatnya itu diletakan.

"...Hmmm?" Cloud masih bingung siapa orangnya, karena pandangannya masih buram dari tidurnya

"Lain kali kau harus merapikan mejamu Cloud" kata Tifa

Pandangan yg tadinya masih buram sekarang sudah jelas, dihadapannya itu adalah Tifa, entah kenapa kali ini setiap Cloud di dekat Tifa perasaan Cloud canggung, yah meskipun dari dulu Cloud dan Tifa memang selalu canggung saat berduaan tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda.

"Ya, lain kali akan ku rapikan" jawab Cloud "Kau baru pulang? Bukankah jam pulangmu jam 5 sore?"

"Aku membelikanmu roti dan obat lagi untukmu, jadi maaf aku pulang sedikit terlambat" jawab Tifa

"Begitu ya.."

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu, kau beristirahatlah Cloud" kata Tifa membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu kamar Cloud

Cloud hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Cloud merasa sangat senang diperhatikan oleh semua orang yg dia kenal terutama Tifa. Dibalik semua itu Cloud juga tidak ingin erus sakit begini, dia merasa menjadi beban bagi keluarganya (Orang-orang di 7th Heaven).

Setelah Tifa pulang dari kuliahnya Cloud tidak tidur lagi, Cloud ingin mengobrol dengan Tifa di kamarnya dan tentunya ingin diperhatikan oleh Tifa. [Bisa dibilang kali ini Cloud sedikit manja kepada Tifa].

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 malam, Cloud yg duduk dengan punggung disenderkan di ranjangnya sedang membaca buku Loveless-nya, dan tidak lama kemudian ada suara ketukan dipintunya.

"Cloud, apa kau sudah tidur? Tifa mau bertemu denganmu, katanya penting" suara itu tidak salah lagi adalah Marlene

"Aku belum tidur, masuk saja" kata Cloud sambil menyimpan buku Lovelessnya di meja

Marlene pun membuka pintu kamar Cloud dan mulai masuk kedalam.

"Dimana Tifa? Kau bilang-" Cloud belum selesai bicara

"Ini! Ini dari Tifa untuk Cloud" kata Marlene memberikan 1 tangkai bunga mawar kepada Cloud

Cloud tidak mengerti kenapa Tifa tiba-tiba saja memberikan bunga kepada Cloud, Cloud hanya berpikir "wajar karena diriku sedang sakit, mungkin".

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kamar yah" kata Marlene

Saat Marlene keluar dari kamar Cloud Tifa baru muncul dihadapan Cloud dan berkata "Cloud, maaf aku memberikan bunga hanya 1 tangkai kepadamu" muka Tifa memerah

"Tidak apa-apa, masuklah" jawab Cloud sambil membaringkan bunga itu di mejanya

Tifa mulai masuk dan menutup Pintu kamar Cloud.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disana? Tidak biasanya kau" kata Cloud

Tifa mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur Cloud, dia mulai duduk di ranjang Cloud.

"Tifa, terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu selama ini"

"Hmm" Tifa hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Posisi Tifa membelakangi Cloud, Tifa sangat grogi.

"Cloud, menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?" tiba-tiba saja Tifa bertanya hal yg aneh pada Cloud

"Huh?" tidak ragu langsung pertanyaan Tifa di jawab oleh Cloud "Tentu saja kau sangat baik kepadaku, kau berbeda dengan yg lainnya, kau c-cantik" kata Cloud juga sedikit gugup saat mengatakan (cantik-nya).

"Huh!?" Tifa kaget malu karena Cloud mengatakan seperti itu. Tifa membalikan tubuhnya, sekarang tubuhnya saling berhadapan dengan Cloud.

"K-Kau serius, Cloud?" tanya Tifa

"Y-Ya... dan.. dan, dan aku j-jatuh c-cinta padamu" kata Cloud membuat Tifa sangat kaget, dan yg membuat Tifa lebih kaget adalah saat Cloud mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tifa.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat merah karena malu, Bibir Cloud sudah beberapa inchi dengan bibir Cloud, mata mereka saling berpejam dan berpejam sampai akhirnya bibir mereka berdua... berciuman.

 **Oke, saya akhiri dulu sampai disini yah, mungkin updatenya agak lama krna saya sedikit sibuk oleh kerjaan hehehe.**

 **Menurut kalian Chapter ini bagaimana? Bagus, jelek atau begemana nih? Tinggal Review aja yah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo mina-san! Ketemu lagi sama Kagami sang penulis Fanfic yg amatiran :'D**

 **Maaf dari kemarin enggak update-update Chapter baru soalnya sibuk kerja hehe. Oke kali ini updatean Chapter 5, langsung aja deh Cekidot!**

 **Chapter 5 : Teman?**

Suasana di 7th Heaven sangat sepi dan hening, hah ada apa yah? Yup karena tidak adanya Yuffie, Sora yang pulang kampung, pasti terasa sangat sepi karena mereka berdua yang paling cerewet & berisik, ditambah lagi Barret tidak pulang kerja hari ini, Barret sudah 3 hari lembur tidak pulang-pulang. Hah, Vincent? Oh ya Vincent tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dia sudah pasti sepulang kerja langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Suasana di 7th Heaven sangat hening terutama lantai bawah (Bar), Di 7th Heaven kali ini hanya ada Marlene, Denzel, Cloud, Lightning, Tifa dan Vincent. Mereka semua hari ini tidak pergi bekerja, Cloud & Tifa tidak pergi Kuliah karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, Tifa sedang mempersiapkan meja untuk pelanggan. Ya ampun ternyata Tifa kesiangan, dia tidak sempat mempersiapkan untuk Bar. Dan anehnya hari ini kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang bangun pagi? Tifa sedikit bingung, biasanya Lightning bangun pagi bahkan lebih pagi dari Tifa. Tifa kebingungan sambil mempersiapkan meja, bangku, dan meja bartender tentunya.

"Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan yah?" tanya Tifa sendiri sambil mengusap keringatnya

Tiba-tiba saja Tifa teringat kejadian semalam bersama Cloud di kamarnya, mereka tidak melakukan hal yg berlebihan/kelewatan, mereka hanya berciuman. Berciuman adalah hal yg wajar. Tifa teringat kembali kejadian semalam, dia masih belum percaya dengan kejadian itu terutama Cloud yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi dibalik semua itu Tifa sangat bahagia.

"Kau lelah? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu" kata Cloud yg tiba-tiba memberikan tisu untuk mengelap keringat Tifa

'Eh? Kau sudah bangun, tidak perlu.. yg membuat sarapan biar aku saja" jawab Tifa

"Tidak, kau sedang kelelahan. Meja pelanggan itu tidak sedikit tapi kau mengangkatnya sendirian, pasti sangat berat' kan" kata Cloud tersenyum kecil pada Tifa

"Hmmm ya, tapi biar aku saja yg membuat sarap-" kata-kata Tifa dipotong oleh Cloud yg tiba-tiba saja Cloud memegang bahu Tifa dan berkata

"Tenang saja, kau beristirahatlah lalu mandi, Bar biarkan aku dan yg lain yg menjaganya"

Melihat Cloud bicara lembut begitu dan terlebih lagi memgang bahu Tifa, Tifa tidak bisa bersikeras lagi, Tifa menerima omongan Cloud dan melaksanakannya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi, Bar sudah cukup ramai oleh pelanggan. Tifa yg tadinya sedikit khawatir Cloud tidak bisa menarik pelanggan dengan kata-kata ternyata kenyataannya keadaan Bar baik-baik saja. Lightning, Marlene dan Cloud terlihat melayani pelanggan dengan baik, dari mengantarkan minuman, makanan dan menghampiri pelanggan yg memesan Menu.

"Tifa, aku berangkat dulu" kata Denzel menghampiri Tifa di samping meja Bartender

Tifa hanya mengangguk tanpa kata tanda mengiyakan Denzel pergi bekerja. Tapi di saat Denzel melewati Cloud di Meja pelanggan yg sedang memberi pesanan pelanggan Cloud menghentikannya.

"Denzel," kata Cloud

"Ada apa, Cloud?"

"Hari ini kau tidak perlu pergi bekerja, biar nanti aku yg menelpon ke Bosmu"

"Hah, apa ada masalah? Aku bekerja disana baik-baik saja kok Cloud"

Mendengar pembicaraan Cloud dan Denzel, Tifa pun penasaran apa yg mereka bicarakan dan Tifa menghampirinya.

"Rencananya aku ingin kau ber-Sekolah, belum saatnya kau bekerja. Tentu saja Marlene juga aku ingin memasukannya ke Sekolah yg sama denganmu"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Denzel hanya bisa diam. Memang dipikiran Denzel pasti ada keinginan untuk sekolah, apalagi bersama Marlene teman dekatnya. Denzel tidak punya pilihan lain "B-Baiklah, aku akan menuruti apa katamu Cloud"

"Anak baik" kata Cloud sambil mengelus kepala Denzel "Sekarang, kembalilah ke Kamarmu, dan bermainlah dengan Marlene"

Tifa mendengar Cloud berkata 'bermainlah dengan Marlene', tentu saja Tifa marah karena marlene sedang bekerja, terlebih lagi Tifa menanyakan pada Cloud kenapa Denzel tidak pergi bekerja. Cloud tidak ambil pusing, Cloud menjelaskannya pada Tifa. Tifa juga percaya dengan usulan Cloud yang akan memasukan Denzel & Marlene sekolah.

Cloud & Tifa pun kembali ke Meja Bartender.

"Kerja bagus, terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada mereka yg selalu bekerja keras" kata Lightning

"Itulah Cloud, tapi Cloud. Jika kau akan memasukan mereka ke Sekolah, apa kau mempunyai dana? Maksudku kau sudah tidak bekerja menjadi Kurir kan?" tanya Tifa

"Aku tahu hasil dari Bar tidak cukup, terlebih lagi hasil Bar disini aku ingin kau memakainya untuk Kebutuhan kuliah" jawab Cloud

"Kalau begitu kau mendapatkan Dana dari mana?" tanya Lightning

"Aku mempunyai teman, dia yg akan membyarkan Marlene dan Denzel sekolah, dan dia juga akan datang kemari" kata Cloud "Tentunya itu bukan kemauanku, melainkan kemauan dia memasukan Marlene & Denzel sekolah"

"Teman? Siapa?" tanya Tifa sedikit bingung

"Kalian akan aku perkenalkan nanti jika dia sudah sampai disini"

Lightning dan Tifa hanya mengangkat bahunya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 04.00 sore.

"Jika sudah jam 6, tutup saja. Temanku datang kemari jam 8 malam" kata Cloud pada Lightning

"Hey jangan seenaknya menyuruhku, kau juga hrus ikut bantu" kata Lightning sedikit kesal

"Tidak perlu Cloud, kau juga baru sembuh sakit, kau istirahat saja" kata Tifa sambil tersenyum

Mendengar perkataan itu dari Tifa seolah-olah Lightning sedang disindir. Lightning mulai kesal sambil meremas Lap yg sedang ia gunakan.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu kesal, aku akan membantu juga" kata Cloud

Disana mereka bersih-bersih Bar sampai jam 6 sore, setelah mereka beres membersihkan Bar, sambil menunggu teman yg dibicarakan Cloud Tifa membuatkan makan malam dan cemilan renyah seperti udang goreng tepung dll.

Akhirnya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 tepat. Dan orang yg dibicarakan Cloud benarbenar datang kemari, saat mengetuk pintu Bar 7th heaven, Cloud membukakannya, orang itupun masuk.

"Perkenalkan, ini teman pekerjaanku saat dulu" kata Cloud

"Oh.. namaku Tidus, salam kenal!" kata Tidus sambil membungkukan badannya pada Tifa dan Lightning

 **Ok, saya akhiri sampai disini dulu yah. InsyaAllah saya akan Update chapter 6 minggu depan atau besok mungkin haha, tapi ditunggu saja yah, ga ditunggu juga Gpp kok. Chapter ini saya sudahi yah, menurut kalian bagus/jeleknya bisa ditulis di Review. Terima Kasih**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haloooooo Minna-san! Maaf untuk Update yg sangaaaaatttt lama hihi.. maaf banget yah, buat yg review minta lanjut makasih udh ngingetin Kagami** **yah meskipun Kagami diingetin lagi sama temen juga. Oke sekarang langsung aja Cekidot!**

 **Chapter 6 : Kembali Kuliah**

"~Preeng!~" suara piring jatuh saat Tidus mencucinya.

'Ah sial, aku menjatuhkannya lagi. Pasti kali ini Tifa akan marah besar kepadaku' kata Tidus di fikirannya sambil membayangkan Tifa yg marah-marah seperti Iblis kepada Tidus.

Yaa itu adalah khayalan Tidus, tapi nyatanya Tifa tidak akan semarah itu padanya. Oh iya, Tidus sudah menetap di 7th Heaven sejak kemarin. Bisa dibilang dia sudah 2 hari berada di 7th Heaven. Umur Tidus baru 19 tahun jauh lebih muda dari Cloud.

"Huf, hari ini lelah sekali. Aku ingin sekali berbaring di tempat tidur" kata Tidus sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan berbaring di sofa.

Saat Tidus berbaring di sofa tamu, tiba-tiba saja Vincent lewat dan berkata "Ini adalah hari dimana semua orang bekerja"

Tentu saja Tidus mendengar ucapan Vincent itu, Tidus hanya bergumam "huh?"

Tidus adalah seorang pria yg bersifat baik, sedikit sombong (mungkin), dan lebih ceria dibandingkan Yuffie dan Sora, tapi jangan salah! Dibalik kepribadian Tidus yg ceria itu malah dia mempunyai masa lalu yg sangat buruk yg hampir membuat dirinya bunuh diri.

"Kau pergi bekerja?" tanya Lightning pada Vincent di ruang tamu

"Ya" jawab Vincent

"Oh ayolah, itu bukan jawaban untuk seorang perempuan yg sedang bertanya" pernyataan Lightning kepada Vincent

"Kalau begitu maaf"

Melihat pembicaraan yg tak menarik menurut Tidus, Tidus menyindir Lightning & Vincent "Jika ingin bekerja, cepatlah pergi sebelum kalian terlambat jika tidak ingin dimarahi oleh atasan" kata Tidus sambil berbaring di Sofa ruang tamu.

Mendengar perkataan itu dari Tidus Lightning pung meninggalkan Vincent dan dia menuju ke dapur (Bar) untuk menyiapkannya, karena sekarang sudah jam setengah 06 pagi, waktunya menyiapkan meja-meja Bar untuk pelanggan, Begitu pula dengan Vincent, dia pun langsung menuju keluar rumah & berangkat bekerja.

Tidus yg sedang berbaring di Sofa, dia sangat menikmati santainya setelah mencuci piring tadi. Saat Tidus memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba saja ada hantaman handuk kecil mengenai wajahnya.

"Cepatlah pergi mandi, kau harus membantu Lightning menyiapkan Bar" kata Cloud

"Ayolah bung, aku juga harus beristirahat setelah mencuci piring barusan" kata Tidus malas

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, sifatmu itu.. jujur saja aku tidak suka

"Baiklah maaf, aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan Bar untuk nanti" kata Tidus mulai berdiri dari Sofa dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.15 pagi, Bar mulai sedikit ramai oleh pelanggan yg memesan Coffee. Lightning yg sedang mengelap gelas di meja bartender tidak mendengar panggilan dari pelanggan di Meja no. 4.

"Hey Light, kau tidak dengar?" tanya Tidus sambil menarik baju Lightning

"A-Apa?" jawab Lightning kaget

"Kau dipanggil oleh pelanggan di meja no. 4"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Lightning pun menghampiri meja no. 4 dan setelah sampai di meja no. 4 Lightning pun tiba-tiba terkejut melihat siapa pelanggan itu.

"...S-Serah!" kata Lightning

"Hei Ka, maaf tidak mengirimmu pesan/menelponmu, aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku" kata Serah

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Apa masih di rumah Ibu?" tanya Lightning sambil menarik kursi dan duduk 1 meja dengan Serah

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak dirumah Ibu, rumah Ibu terkena Tsunami saat itu. Dan untungnya waktu itu sedang tidak ada aku disana"

"Oh benar juga, aku lupa kalau rumah Ibu terkena Tsunami, Baiklah.. yg aku mau tanyakan padamu adalah kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Lightning

"Tentu saja dari Hope, aku kan punya nomor Handphonenya" jawab Serah sambil tersenyum "Kaka, sepertinya Hope mulai mencemaskanmu, dia bilang SMS-nya tidak pernah kaka respon"

"Bukannya aku mengabaikan Hope, tapi aku ingin sendiri dulu. Aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh orang luar kecuali 7th Heaven" jawab Lightning sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Hah, kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan orang luar?" tanya Serah kebingungan

"B-Bukan begitu"

"Ya sudah, aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya.. itu mungkin urusan Privasi-mu Ka" kata Serah tersenyum pada Lightning

(Serah adalah Adik kandung Lightning, umurnya berbeda 4 tahun dengan Lightning, Serah adalah wanita yg ceria, tapi dia sedikit pemurung dan mudah tersakiti oleh perkataan seseorag)

'Maaf Serah, aku hanya tidak ingin melibatkan permsalahanku kepada seseorang seperti Hope, dan kau' kata Lightning didalam hati

(Permsalahan yg dimaksud adalah Cinta Lightning kepada Cloud).

"Lightning, apa kau melihat Cloud?" tanya Tifa yg tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Lightning

Lightning yg sedang mengobrol dengan adiknya menjawab "Tidak, apa dikamarnya tidak ada?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mengeceknya"

-Tidak lama kemudian Cloud menghampiri Tifa dan menarik lengannya.

Tentu saja Tifa kaget tiba-tiba saja Cloud muncul begitu saja, terlebih lagi menarik lengannya?

"Eeeeh?" Tifa hanya bisa terkejut dan menuruti saja

"Ayo kita pergi" kata Cloud

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar 7th Heaven, Tifa yg tadinya ingin pamitan pada Cloud karena akan pergi kuliah malah melainkan skarang mereka berdua pergi bersama. Pakaian Cloud terlihat keren dengan kaos putih + Jaket hitam, Celana Jeans hitam dan Tas soren bertulisan 'Nike'. Setela Cloud terlihat seperti ingin berangkat Kuliah. Itulah yg ada di pikiran Tifa.

Melihat perlakuan Tifa dan Cloud yg begitu tiba-tiba, Lightning hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dlam hatinya 'Apa mungkin sama sekali tidak ada harapan untukku mendapatkan hati Cloud?'

"Mereka sangat cocok jika dilihat-lihat yah" perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Serah dan tentunya itu membuat Lightning sakit.

"Sudahlah, sekarang tujuan mu kemari ada apa?" tanya Lightning

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku Ka?"

"Jika aku rindu padamu itu hanya akan membuatku cemas & khawatir"

"Jadi kau tidak rindu pada adikmu sendiri? Oh ayolaah.. kau selalu saja begitu" kata Serah sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sdikit

Lightning & Serah termasuk saudara yang akrab, meskipun Lightning mempunyai sifat yg dingin, pendiam, dan cuek. Tetapi pada adiknya dia mempunyai rasa simpati dan kasih sayang yg melebihi dari orang lain, Serah didik oleh Lightning dengan mandiri dan sedikit keras mungkin. Arti keras disini bukan main tangan/memukul, tapi keras dengan arti prihatin. Ibu Lightning meninggal saat Serah berumur 12 tahun, Lightning dan Serah juga tidak pernah bertemu Ayahnya. Ibunya tidak pernah menceritakan kisah Ayahnya pada Lightning & Serah, tapi dibalik itu Lightning tidak peduli yg penting masih memiliki Keluarga yg mempunyai rasa kasih sayang.

...

"Cloud, ada apa?" tanya Tifa

"...Aku akan pergi kuliah lagi bersamamu" jawab Cloud langsung pada intinya

Posisi mereka saat ini berada di Stasiun.

"Apa? Lalu kenapa kau berhenti waktu itu? Ya ampun, kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti denganmu Cloud" kata Lightning memegang kepalanya dgn satu tangan

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku... aku tidak bisa jauh darimu" kata Cloud sambil wajahnya sedikit memerah "Tapi tentu saja, aku kembali kuliah untuk belajar juga"

Tidak ambil pusing, Tifa langsung menarik lengan Cloud dan berjalan keluar Staisun bertujuan pergi ke Kampus tentunya. Mereka tidak naik kereta tentu saja, karena tempat Kuliahnya tidak sampai keluar Sektor 7.

"Tifa.." kata Cloud dgn suara pelan

Tifa sangat senang mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Cloud, Tifa tersenyum terus sampai tujuan. Sesampai di Kampus, Tifa memperkenalkan teman barunya pada Cloud. Ternyata Tifa sudah cukup dekat dengan teman-teman barunya. Bisa dibilang mereka seperti sahabat.

"Nah, Cloud.. perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman baruku ayo" kata Tifa mendorong punggung Cloud ke arah teman-temannya yg sedang memakan sandwich di Kantin

"Anu.. emmm, namaku Cloud Strife. Salam kenal" Cloud memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menggaruk pipinya dgn jari telunjuknya (Dia seperti orang bodoh)

"Oh, jadi orang ini yg selalu kau ceritakan pada kami Tifa, Yo! Salam kenal, namaku Vaan" kata seseorang berambut pirang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Cloud

"Nah, itu adalah Vaan. Dia juga bekerja di Kedai, kalau tidak salah dia pernah bercerita dia bekerja di Kedai Migelo" kata Tifa membisikannya pada Cloud (Info seterusnya)

"Namaku Balthier, salam kenal" kata seseorang berambut pirang kecoklatan yg disisir rapi ke belakang layaknya orang kantoran

"Nah kalau itu Balthier, dan kalau tidak salah dia punya gosip, nama aslinya adalah Ffamran Mied Bunansa" Tifa membisikannya lagi pada Cloud, Cloud hanya mengangguk

"Hai, perkenalkan.. namaku Terra, Terra Brandford" kata seorang wanita berambut pirang keputihan. Dia mempunyai paras wajah yg mempesona.

"Itu Terra, dia sedikit pendiam dan jauh dari pergaulan" kata Tifa

"Dan aku adalah Quistis" kata seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut pirang dikucir layaknya seperti Dosen.

"Itu Quistis, dia pernah curhat padaku kalau dia menyukai seorang pria yg bernama Squall, tapi Squall sudah mempunyai kekasih" kata Tifa

"Oh.." kata Cloud

"Nah itu orangnya baru datang, dia yg namanya Squall" kata Tifa sambil menunjuk jarinya ke arah Squall

Melihat semua temannya berkumpul, Squall sudah tau kalau ada Orang baru yg masuk kesini, dan itu tidak membuat Squall tertarik. Dia langsung duduk menghampiri meja kasir dan memesan 1 buah Hamburger sedang, dia pun duduk jauh dari meja teman-temannya. Bagi teman-temannya, Squall bersikap begitu sudah biasa karena begitulah Squall. Pendiam, Egois, Cuek, dan dingin.

"Hmm.. tidak jauh berbeda darimu Cloud" kata Tifa sambil menyikutnya

Melihat hal ini terjdi, dipikiran Cloud mulai timbul pencerahan (dalam arti senang) dia mempunyai banyak teman lagi, yaah walaupun Cloud tidak akan mendekati semua teman yg baru saja berkenalan padanya. Dia hanya ingin dekat dengan Tifa, itu saja. Tapi dipikiran Cloud, jika teman-temannya bisa membuat Tifa senang dan tersenyum, bagi Cloud itu sudah cukup. Cloud hanya tidak ingin membuat Tifa bersedih lagi seperti waktu kecil disaat Cloud melihat keluarganya di hina oleh 1 kampung halamannya. Tapi Tifa tetap saja tegar dan kuat menjalani hal itu meskipun dia masih berumur 8 taunan.

"Tifa.." kata Cloud memanggilnya dgn suara yg sedikit pelan

"Iya?" Tifa tersenyum ke arah wajah Cloud

"Terima kasih" jawab Cloud membalas senyuman Tifa

Melihat senyum Cloud, entah kenapa Tifa selalu tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa kecuali mukanya jadi memerah, mungkin saja senyum Cloud selalu membuat hati Tifa luluh.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, perasaan ini.. perasaan yg selalu aku pendam saat kecil, dan akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu' kata Cloud dalam hatinya

'Cloud, kau adalah pahlawanku.. disaat hal yg sulit sedang menimpaku kau slalu saja datag untuk menolongku, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu' kata Tifa dalam hatinya juga.

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan beberapa detik mungkin 1 menit, teman-temannya hanya bisa melihat pemandangan yg tak biasa pada Cloud dan Tifa, teman-temnnya pun langsung mengerti dalam situasi seperti itu mereka bubar dan meninggalkan Cloud & Tifa berdua.

"Tifa" "Cloud" kata Tifa & Cloud berbarengan

"Anu... kau dulu" kata Tifa

"Tidak, kau saja" kata Cloud membalas

"...Aku, saat kejadian malam itu.. aku sangat senang, kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu Cloud, itu adalah hal yg paling ku tunggu-tunggu selama beberapa tahun" kata Tifa tersenyum pada Cloud

Dan saat Cloud ingin membalas perkataannya bel pun berbunyi tanda kelas sudah masuk.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kau masuk" kata Cloud

"Ya, terima kasih" kata Tifa "Sepulang nanti, SMS saja aku jika ingin pulang bersama oke"

Cloud hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, mereka pun pergi dari Kantin dan menuju kelas masing-masing, Sebelum itu Cloud akan pergi ke ruangan dosen untuk memproses beberapa hal sebelum masuk kelas.

 **The end of this Chapter, see you next week! Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Bagus/jeleknya tulis di Review aja oke, Kagami masih Amatiran nih hihih.. tapi Kagami tetep berusaha kok membuat Fanfic yg bagus dalam kosakata dan pengetikan yg bagus sehingga membuat si Pembaca tidak kebingungan/kesulitan. Oke See you next week!**

 **Oh iya, mungkin Updatean selanjutnya akan lebih cepat dari yg kemarin-kemarin sampai ditinggal 1 bulan full. Karena ada teman Kagami yg mengingatkan untuk update lbih cepat makanya Kagami akan Update chapter selanjutnya lebih cepat dari yg kalian kira hohohoho** **See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo semuanya!** **kali ini Update-an tidak lama kan? Baru kemarin update dan sekarang Update lagi hihi. Ya udah langsung cekidot aja yok!**

 **Chapter 7 : Rencana Tidus!**

Wajah yg tidak mood terpasang di muka Cloud & Tifa, ya betul mereka baru saja pulang Kuliah. Hari ini mereka pulang malam, entah kenapa banyak sekali tugas dan skripsi yg harus dikerjakan. Terlebih lagi Cloud selalu diganggu oleh perempuan-perempuan yg kecentilan dengannya sehingga Cloud tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan baik.

Cloud & Tifa mempir dulu ke sebuah mini market, tujuannya bukan untuk belanja makanan untuk dirumah melainkan hanya membeli 2 buah roti Sandwich dan Minuman kaleng. Suasana diluar Mini Market sangat ramai seperti ada acara besar-besaran (padahal tidak ada acara apa-apa). Tifa pun mulai bertanya pada Cloud "Apa diluar sana ada acara?"

"Sepertinya tidak, apa kau lupa? Kebiasaan orang-orang di Midgar jika hari Senin?" kata Cloud sambil membuka minuman kalengnya

"Ah aku lupa! Habisnya aku sudah lama tidak melakukan kebiasaan disini. Jadi teringat waktu itu.." kata Tifa sambil ber-Nostalgia

Kalian ingin tahu kebiasaan orang-orang di Midgar di malam hari pada hari Senin? Tepatnya malam hari itu benar-benar malaaaam hari, Orang-orang Midgar keluar rumah untuk mencari Moogle minimal 3 Moogle didapatkan dari beberapa ribu penduduk Midgar. Jika kau berpikir itu aneh tapi menurut beberapa orang itu sangat unik. (My Imagination, don't be take seriously)

"Kau tau Cloud, saat kau pergi meinggalkan kami, Aku, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, Cid dan teman-teman lainnya selalu melakukan kebiasaan orang-orang Midgar. Mencari Moogle, itu sangat menyenangkan" kata Tifa sambil memegang Sandwich-nya "Tapi perasaan sebenarnya adalah aku sangat merindukanmu, setiap hari, setiap saat.. aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat Cloud, mungkin memang kau tidak suka ada orang lain yg meneleponmu, aku mengerti itu adalah kebiasaanmu. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu waktu kau pergi" lanjut Tifa

"Waktu itu? 2 taun yg lalu yah? Saat insiden besar yg melanda kota Midgar" kata Cloud sambil mengingat-ingat "Asal kau tau juga, Tifa. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Barret, Vincent dan teman-teman. Tapi aku mempunyai beban difikiranku sehingga aku butuh waktu yg sendiri, tempat yg jauh dan tenang" lanjut Cloud

"Aku tahu 2 tahun yg lalu kau pergi karena Aerith.. kau merasa bersalah, kan?"

"..." Cloud hanya diam tidak menjawab

Melihat wajah Cloud yg murung, Tifa merasa bersalah karena membicarakan insiden 2 taun yg lalu pada Cloud. Jadi tidak ambil pusing, Tifa langsung menggenggam lengan Cloud dan berkata "Itu bukan salahmu, Aerith meninggal bukan karena kau lemah. Jadi, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, oke"

Cloud hanya mengangguk tanda dia menyetujui apa yg Tifa katakan. Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan pulang. Mereka jalan kaki, Cloud sengaja tidak membawa Fenrirnya. Entah kenapa aku tidak tahu alasannya, yg jelas Cloud berfikir lebih enak jika berjalan berduaan dengan Tifa dibandingkan Jalan menaiki Fenrir-nya.

...

"S-Siapa kau!?" tanya Yuffie setengah kaget melihat Tidus berbaring di Sofa 7th Heaven

"H-huh?" Tidus hanya mengeluarkan suara, dia sedang tidur kelelahan karena habis bekerja

'Ada orang aneh lagi di Bar ini, kenapa Tifa selalu menyetujui hal semacam ini sih' Pikir Yuffie

Yuffie tidak bisa melihat orang yg tidak dikenalnya begitu menikmati Sofa 7th Heaven, jadi Yuffie mengambil bantal sofa untuk memukulnya ke wajah Tidus. Tapi saat Yuffie ingin menghantamkan bantal itu ke wajah Tidus, Cloud & Tifa masuk.

"Oh, Yuffie! Kau sudah kembali!" kata Tifa langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Ow~ sakit, kau memelukku terlalu kencang" kata Yuffie berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tifa

"Sepertinya kau ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Tidus, huh" kata Cloud

"Jadi orang itu bernama Tidus, aku baru saja datang jadi tidak tahu kenapa ada orang lain dirumah ini, lagipula orang-orang di 7th Heaven sudah tdur" kata Yuffie sambil membuang muka pada Cloud

"Kata siapa orang-orang 7th Heaven sudah tidur?" tiba-tiba saja Vincent keluar dari sudut ruangan yg gelap

Semua orang kaget saat melihat Vincent yg keluar secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu terutama Yuffie, "Menyebalkan, kau selalu saja tidak berubah, Vinnie!" kata Yuffie sambil berjalan menuju lantai atas

"Jadi, dari tadi kau ada disana yah" kata Tifa

"Itulah Vincent, ayo" ajak Cloud pada Tifa sambil menarik lengannya menuju lantai atas

Melihat kelakukan mereka berdua, Vincent ikut senang. Dia berpikir rencana Cloud berhasil disaat Cloud meminta bantuan padanya untuk mendapatkan Tifa waktu itu. Vincent hanya berkata "Semoga kalian bahagia"

Di lantai atas, di depan kamar Tifa Cloud mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Tapi saat Cloud berbalik badan Tifa memegang lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, Entah kenapa kali ini Tifa berani tidak canggung lagi bersama Cloud. Mereka berciuman... Ini kedua kalinya mereka berciuman.

"Tifa..." kata Cloud malu

"Maaf Cloud, aku tidak bermak-" Perkataan Tifa belum selesai, tapi Cloud menghentikan omongan Tifa dengan cara menutup bibirnya dengan bibir Cloud

Mereka berciuman lagi, cukup lama mungkin sampai 5 menit, waktu yg cukup lama untuk hanya berpamitan dan mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' saja.

...

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang!" kata Barret teriak di kantornya

Malam ini, Barret berencana pulang ke 7th Heaven, dia segera menelepon Bar untuk memberi kabar bahwa dia akan pulang malam ini, pastinya lewat tengah malam. Karena ini saja sudah pukul 12.06 malam.

"Halo, Tifa! Aku akan pulang malam ini, jadi jangan dulu di kunci pintunya Oke!" kata Barret di telepon

"Baik-baik, hati-hati dijalan" kata Tifa di telepon

Tifa kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali tidur, sebenarnya tadi Tifa belum tidur. Dia masih tidak bisa menghilagkan pikirannya tentang Cloud yg barusan menciumnya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Pak Barret" kata seorang karyawan bernama Ignis

"Tentu saja! Hari ini aku akan pulang untuk menemui anakku tercinta, tidak seperti kau yg senang tinggal di kantor seperti ini" jawab Barret sambil mengejek temannya itu

"Mana ada seorang pekerja yg ingin tinggal di sini terus menerus Barret, aku juga ingin pulang ke rumah menemui Istriku" kata Ignis pada Barret sambil mengangkat wajahnya sambil membayangkan Istrinya

"Lihat saja di jadwalnya! Kau beres lembur hari apa dan pulang jam berapa, haha. Aku pamit dulu!" kata Barret sambil memukul pundak temannya itu

"Ya ampun..." kata Ignis tidak bersuara

Barret sudah berada di luar kantornya, dia sedang mencari kendaraan umum menuju Midgar Sektor 7. Dia lama menunggu sampai tenggorokannya kering, jadi dia membeli minuman kaleng dulu.

"Hey-hey, lihat orang itu. Tubuhnya besar dan menyeramkan bukan?" kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat naik ke mobil. Garnet" kata seorang pria berambut kuning dengan gaya spike

"Iya-iya, kau selalu saja cerewet, Zell" kata Garnet membuka pintu mobilnya

...

"Pasti orang-orang sudah tidur semua" kata Barret sambil membuka pintu depan 7th Heaven

Tentu saja mereka sudah tidur, ini adalah pukul 02.15 pagi. Langsung saja Barret membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangnnya dan tidur.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, Bar tidak buka karena Tifa kesiangan. Tapi saat Tifa berusaha ingin membersihkan Bar dengan niar membukanya, Tidus tiba-tiba menghentikannya dan berkata "Hari ini Bar tidak perlu Buka, Tifa-san"

Tifa menanyakannya kenapa, Tidus langsung mengatakan "Hari ini aku mempunyai sebuah rencana yg bisa membuat kita bahagia!"

Tifa langsung kaget dan berkata "Kita!?" Tifa berpikir kata 'Kita' itu untuk Tifa dan Tidus, tapi melainkan Tifa salah arti. Kata 'Kita' yg maksudkan Tidus adalah orang-orang di 7th Heaven.

Tidus berencana mengajak orang-orang 7th Heaven piknik di suatu tempat yg jauh tapi indah. Tidus dari kemarin sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Lightning. Jadi Lightning masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya karena Bar tidak buka. Tapi tentu saja Lightning akan ikut piknik nanti.

Orang-orang di 7th Heaven masih tertidur lelap terutama Barret, dan Cloud yg tidur larut malam, yg sudah bangun hanyalah Tidus dan Tifa. Tifa yg mendengarkan rencana tidus untuk berpiknik setuju setuju saja, malah Tifa terlihat begitu senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yg ia cintai termasuk Cloud.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi, orang-orang 7th Hevane sudah siap untuk berangkat, Barret yg tadinya tidak kenal siapa Tidus sekarang sudah mulai langsung akrab. Dan Yuffie yg tadinya tidak mau ikut tiba-tiba saja ikut karena dia merasa akan membosankan jika di rumah bersama Vincent. Oh iya, Vincent tidak ikut piknik bersama yg lain, dia bilang 'itu hal yg membosankan, terlabih lagi aku harus bekerja'.

Memang semua harus bekerja selain di hari Minggu kecuali tanggal merah, tapi Tifa & Cloud hari ini Kuliah malam untuk memberikan tugas skripsi yg kemarin ia kerjakan. Dan Barret hari ini masuk Sore dan mulai lembur kembali. Urusan Bar jangan ditanyakan lagi, Tifa setuju-setju saja asal orang-orang yg menjaga Bar senang.

Tifa menelpon Cid untuk ikut bergabung, Cid akan ikut jika Tifa memberikan alamatnya dimana. Jadi Cid akan ikut menyusul.

"Yosha! Ayo pergi ke Duscae!" kata Tidus sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan Pintu 7th Heaven

"Aaaaayyyyy" kata Tifa, Yuffie dan Barret

"..." Cloud dan Lightning hanya berdiam

Satu hal yg ada dipikiran Lightning, Kenapa Lightning ikut acara ini dia berpikir bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Cloud, tapi Lightning mulai berpikir kembali saat akan berangkat piknik 'Mungkin tidak akan bisa, Tifa sudah lengket dengan Cloud' kata Lightning di hatinya sambil melihat Tifa merangkul lengan Cloud.

 **The end of this chapter, see you next week! Nah kalo update-an selanjutnya bakal sdikit lama yah.. soalnya Kagami mau istirahatin pikiran sejenak, butuh berhari-hri logh hahaha.. Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Kalo memng tidak nyambung maafkanlah yah** **See you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Cloud, Tifa, Lightning**

Semua keluarga 7th Heaven sudah berada di perjalanan menuju Duscae, tadinya mereka ingin naik kendaraan umum tapi ternyata Cid datang lebih cepat, dan akhirnya semuanya menaiki Kapal Sierra milik Cid. Di kapal milik Cid kalian bisa melakukan apa saja sesuai keinginan kalian, mulai dari tidur, makan, dan mungkin bermain.

"Hey! Aku belum melihat si Vampire merah, kemana dia!?" teriak Cid sambil menyetir Kapalnya

"Sayangnya dia tidak ikut, dia mementingkan pekerjaannya!" balas Tidus di belakang Cid

Cloud yang sedang diam memandangi langit-langit tiba-tiba berpikir 'Bukankah Duscae itu tempatnya jauh?' pikiran itu terus ada di kepala Cloud. Tapi Cloud sempat menanyakannya pada Tifa yg sedang menuju kemari.

"Tifa, bukankah Duscae itu jauh?" tanya Cloud

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi berdasarkan di Peta sih memang jauh" jawab Tifa sambil melihat Peta yg dia pegang

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuiah kita jika sampai Duscae-" Cloud belum selesai bicara tiba-tiba jari Tifa menutupi bibir Cloud

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Kuliah sekarang, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu meskipun itu hanya 2 jam, 10 menitpun aku tidak masalah, makanya hal seperti ini menurutku adalah langka Cloud" kata Tifa wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Tifa.."

Cid yang sedang menyetir kali ini kesal karena rute yang dia ambil malah lebih jauh menuju Duscae, Jadi Cid merencakan untuk menggunakan Alatnya yang baru yaitu 'Nitrous Sierra'. Alat semacam Nitro untuk menambah kecepatan.

"Hey berpeganganlah! Aku akan menggunakan penemuanku yang baru untuk sampai Duscae lebih cepat! Karena ini sudah hampir jam 3 sore!" KataCid teriak memperingati teman-temannya

Tifa yang dari tadi di dekat Cloud kali ini lengan Tifa ditarik oleh Cloud, menandakan untuk berpegangan padanya. Tifa langsung mengiyakannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sedangkan Cloud berpegangan pada pagar Sierra.

"1..2..3..Meluncur!" teriak Cid

Luncuran itu sangat cepat, Cloud tidak tahan dengan kecepatannya. Mungkin ini melebihi kecepatan normal. Cloud langsung memeluk Tifa dengan erat, sedangkan tubuh Cloud terpental kebelakang besi Sierra. Lightning melihatnya, Lightning langsung merasa tegang saat melihat Cloud terpental, tapi untungnya dia tidak apa-apa.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kapal Sierra sudah sampai di tujuan yaitu Duscae. Hanya butuh beberapa menit menggunakan Nitro dari pertengahan laut ke Duscae. Semua orang di kapal langsung memandangi Pemandagan Duscae yang sangat indah. Apalagi disana terdapat banyak hewan unik dan lain-lain.

"Hati-hati, wilayah Duscae dikenal dengan adanya makhluk buas" kata Lightning

"Ya, jika dipikir-pikir begitulah, karena aku melihat sejenis hewan aneh disana" kata Yuffie

Cloud dan Tifa yang masih berada di belakang besi Sierra masih berpelukan, tadinya demi keselamatan. Tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka malah berciuman disana.

"Huh! Maaf Cloud, aku tidak bermaksud!" kata Tifa kaget ternyata kapal sudah berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku juga. Untungnya tidak ada yang tahu"

"Ayo kita gabung bersama yang lain" kata Tifa

...

"Ayo cepat pasang tendanya, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin makan sesuatu yang enak" kata Barret

"Apa? Jika kau ingin makan bukan tendanya yang harus dipasang, tapi panggangan Barbeque yang harus disiapkan" kata Cid

"Terserah" Barretpun cuek mendengarnya

"Ayah, aku ingin minum" kata Marlene pada Barret

"Oke, aku ambilkan"

Semua orang bersiap-bersiap memasang tenda dan panggangan Barbeque untuk makan, terutama Denzel yang sedang mengambil di Air di tepian sungai.

"Tolong!" teriak Denzel tiba-tiba di tepian sungai

Semua orang mendengarnya, tapi yang langsung beraksi adalah Cloud, dia langsung menuju ke tempat Denzel berada. Disusul oleh Lightning dan Tifa. Denzel yang sedang mengambil air ternyata sedang ingin diterkam oleh Makhluk raksasa yang bernama Bahamut.

"Kenapa makhluk itu ada ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Cloud sendiri

"Cloud!" panggil Tifa & Lightning

"Astaga, kenapa ada Bahamut disini?" tanya Tifa

"Mungkin karena Duscae adalah tempat untuk para semua makhluk" kata Lightning terbeku melihatnya

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu, kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan menolong Denzel" kata Cloud turun dari bukit

"Tifa, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan memancing Bahamutnya agar jauh dari Denzel" kata Lightning menyiapkan pedangnya

"Hati-hati" kata Tifa

...

"Sepertinya, Cloud dan yang lain sedang kesulitan" kata Yuffie yang sedang memanggang barbequenya

"Tapi, apakah kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Cid

"Seperti suara..." kata Barret

"BAHAMUT!" teriak Barret, Cid dan Yuffie.

Mereka langsung menuju ke tempat Cloud berada, dan Barret memaksa Yuffie untuk jangan ikut bertujuan diam disini untuk menjaga Marlene yg sendirian.

Marlene yang mulai khwatir pada Denzel ditenangkan olhe Yuffie yang berada di sebelahnya. 'Tenang Marlene, dia akan baik-baik saja, percyalah padaku'

...

Lightning yang sedang bertarung menghadapi Bahamut mulai kewalahan. 'Aku sudah tidak kuat, dia terlalu besar dan kuat' kata Lightning. "Lightning!" teriak Tifa berusaha menolongnya. Jarak Bahamut dan Denzel mulai menjauh, Cloud sudah menggendong Denzel dan tinggal membawanya ke tempat aman. Tifa yang menghampiri Lightning dengan tujuan ingin menolongnya tiba-tiba saja serangan Bahamut hampir mengenai Tifa, serangan kedua Bahamut tidak bisa dihindari oleh Tifa sehingga Tifa terpental ke tepian sungai.

"Tifa!" teriak Lightning

Cloud tidak mendengarnya karena teriakan Bahamut yang lebih keras. Cloud terus menuju ke puncak tebing tempat mereka berasal. Di aatas sudah ada Barret dan Cid, mereka baru sampai.

"Kemarikan Denzel, Cloud kau cepat tolong mereka lagi" kata Barret

"Ya" jawab Cloud

Sekarang Bahamut mengincar Lightning lagi, tapi terlambat Tidus segera datang dan menyerang kepala Bahamut, serangan Bahamut tidak jadi di tembakan pada Lightning.

"Tenang saja Light, aku akan membantumu" kata Tidus

"Lightning! Dimana Tifa?" tanya Cloud

"Maaf Cloud, tapi... tapi dia terpental ke sana" Kata Lightning sambil menunjukan jarinya ke arah tepi sungai

Cloud yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri tepi sungai dan mencari tubuh Tifa. Saat Cloud sedang mencari Tifa tiba-tiba saja Cloud ditarik oleh Lightning ke dalam Gua. Ya, disitu terdapat gua, walapun tidak besar Gua itu cukup untuk berteduh dari hujan dan cukup untuk 2 orang.

"Hey, apa yg kau lakukan, diluar sana Tidus sedang dalam bahaya. Dan terlebih lagi Tifa menghilang" kata Cloud

"Soal itu, bisa ditunda dulu? Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Mumpung tidak ada Tifa aku akan langsung..." kata Lightning

Lightning langsung mencium bibir Cloud dengan paksa, tapi akhirnya Cloud pun menerima ciuman Lightning yg walaupun tadinya dia tidak menginginkannya. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra dan perlahan-lahan lidahnya bersatu satu sama lain. Mereka melakukan itu beberapa menit saja.

"Lightning..." kata Cloud

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama, saat aku bertemu denganmu di Good Pizza" kata Lightning

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku sudah punya Tifa" kata Cloud

"Ya aku tahu, maka dari itu, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak ingin memendamnya" kata Lightning tersenyum

"Terima kasih" kata Cloud

Memang bodoh jika dilihat-lihat, ditengah pertempuran mereka berdua malah berciuman, tapi mungkin itu adalh hal yang biasa jika di zama Fantasy atau peperangan. Hehe

"Hey, ada yang bisa bantu aku!?" teriak Tidus

Mendengar itu Barret pun mulai membantu Tidus yang sedang melawan Bahamut, memang mustahil untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi setidaknya bisa kita lumpuhkan Bahamut.

"Carilah Tifa, aku akan membantu Tidus" kata Lightning

"Baik"

...

Bahamut mulai kewalahan melawan mereka bertiga, Lightning, Barret dan Tidus sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Tapi Bahamut tidak tumbang, hanya lumpuh berdiri terlihat seperti patung.

'Sekarang saatnya, ayo kita kabur" kata Tidus

"Tapi, Cloud belum menemukan Tifa" kata Lightning

"Tidak ada waktu, kita sudah kelelahan, ayo pergi dari sini" kata Barret.

Mereka bertiga mulai lari bertujuan melarikan diri dari Duscae, Cloud masih mencari Tifa & Bahamut masih lumpuh ditempatnya, belum bergerak sedikitpun. Cloud masih ada waktu sebelum Bahamut bangkit kembali.

Tidak lama kemudian Cloud menemukan Tifa, dia jatuh pingsan tak berdaya. Cloud tidak tega melihatnya, Lagi-lagi Cloud gagal melindungi Tifa. Dia merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tifa, bangun" Cloud berusaha membangunkan Tifa

Sepertinya Tifa tidak terluka parah, Tifa sebelumnya sudah menggunakan armor didalam baju luarnya. Jadi Tifa tidak terluka. Dia hanya terbanting dan pingsan.

"...Cloud?" Tifa mulai sdar kembali

'Ayo kita pergi dari sini" kata Cloud

"Ya"

Cloud langsung menggendong Tifa dan berlari menuju puncak tebing dimana teman-temannya berada. Bahamut yang sedang lumpuh mulai bergerak lagi mengejar Cloud. Bahamut itu langsung melihatnya dan langsung menyerangnya menggunakan kekuatan Biru di mulutnya dan menembakannya.

Untungnya serangnnya tidak ada yang kena.

"Cloud lihat!" Tifa menunjukan jarinya ke atas langit

Ternyata itu adalah kapal Sierra, Teman-teman sudah ingin pulang, memang begitulah yang seharusnya, Leih baik selamat dari pada berdiam disini bersama Bahamut.

Cloud menuju ke puncak lebih tepatnya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi untuk mencapai Sierra, dan akhirnya Cloud sampai di Kapal Sierra.

Bahamut itu pun masih mengejarnya tapi mustahil jika Sierra mengunakan Nitro lagi karena Nitro hanya bisa digunakan 1 kali saja, jadi Sierra mengeluarkan senjata andalannya yaitu Roket X, memang sulit melawan Bahamut meskipun menggunakan Roket X. Tapi pda akhirnya Bahamut pun tumbang.

Cloud mulai melihat ekspresi orang-orang 7th Heaven. Dia melihat wajah Lighting yang tadinya terlihat banyak beban dipikirannya mulai tenang dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Barret wajahnya kelelahan, Cid juga, Tifa mulai tertidur di pangkuan Cloud,dan terakir Yuffie, dia terlihat sebal karena tidak jadi Memanggang barbeque. Denzel dan Marlene mulai tertawa bersama-sama.

Akhir yang tidak disangka-sangka. Mereka sudah sampai di Bar 7th Heaven, Vincent yang sedang mkan sandwich tibatiba saja melihat pakaian kawan-kawannya cumpang camping.

"Sebenarnya kalian pikinik apa berburu Monster?" kata Vincent

"Lupakan saja, aku lelah" kata Cid

Kehidupan mulai normal kembali, Cloud berhenti kuliah untuk kedua kalinya, sekarang Cloud kembali bekerja menjadi Kuri lagi, Denzel dan Marlene mulai sekolah di dekat Midgar. Tifa juga kembali menjaga Bar. Sekarang yang kuliah adalah Lightning, dia ingin mencari pengalaman baru. Tidus mulai kembali ke pekerjaannya, kerjaanya sama dengan Cloud. Vincent masih bekerja di penginapan inn. Dan Yuffie kembali ke kampung halamannya. Semua kehidupan itu terasa seperti dulu lagi. Bar 7th Heaven yang kembali di jaga oleh Tifa, Dan rencana Cloud ke depannya, dia akan menikahi wanita yang ia cintai yaitu Tifa.

 **THE END**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya membuat kalian pusing yah, hehehehe maaf maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi saya berusaha yang terbaik kok, oh iya untuk kedepannya saya tidak update cerita baru lagi nih, saya mau Vakum dulu. See You**


End file.
